Caught in the Spider's Web
by k-z-joe
Summary: The Black Cat's evening doesn't go quite as planned, but she's not complaining. M for Smut and some language.


As Felicia Hardy entered her apartment, a wide grin of anticipation she'd been holding back all evening spread across her lovely face.

_Time to get busy._

Not waiting any longer, she stripped off her clothing on her way to her room. She started with her lacey white top, removing it in one swift movement, showing off her trim, lithe torso. Next came the bra, her round, supple breasts bouncing free as the undergarment came undone. Her heels hitting the wall as she kicked them off, Felicia then went for her black skinny jeans, pulling them down the length of her smooth, toned legs and tossing them with the rest of her discarded clothing. The only piece she left on was her tight, buttocks hugging, bright red panties.

She sauntered over to her closet with a swing of her hips that emphasized the curves of her body, something that was practically second nature to her. After she opened her closet, she bent over to dig through her wide assortment of clothes. There were plenty of dresses she looked nothing less than gorgeous in, but she was looking for one outfit in particular. One she made sure was _always_ well-hidden.

As she found what she was looking for, a big plastic box, her full, luscious lips curved into a smile.

Pulling the box out of her closet, she pulled out a bunch of outdated fashions, which were a cover for what lay at the bottom, her Black Cat suit.

Having gone through the process of taking on her alternate persona many times, she placed all the parts of the catsuit on her bed, stuffed the other dresses into the box, which she discreetly slid back into the closet.

Felicia began with the first part of the suit, the tight black pants. It clung to her shapely legs, and hugged her firm, well-rounded butt. Next, she grabbed her knee high, high-heeled boots, made of the same black, shiny latex as the rest of the suit, with a tuft of white fur beginning at her heel to just below the top of the boot. Satisfied with her lower body, she slid on her top, which blended so seamlessly with her pants, that anyone else would think that the entire suit was a one-piece. Felicia gripped the small ring of her zipper, and pulled it up, ending just above the middle of her torso, showing off her well-endowed chest to the world. From above her zipper were similar tufts of white fur, outlining her lovely breasts. Finally, Felicia pulled on her long, clawed gloves, even more of the white fuzz beginning on the back of the wrist, ending at the elbow.

The suited-up Black Cat took a quick peek at herself in the mirror, and smiled, pleased at what she saw. Her catsuit hugged her feminine curves to perfection, from her athletic legs to her slender hips. Her plunging neckline gave an ample view of her cleavage, just barely holding back her gravity-defying breasts.

_Just a few more touches_, she thought as she clasped on her neck a leather collar as black as the rest of her costume, a small, silver tag dangling in front. And last but not least, her mask, which fantastically brought out her luminous blue eyes.

"Perfect," Felicia said to her reflection, flipping back her platinum blond hair, which now looked pure white against the black latex.

Walking to the other side of her room, she opened her window, taking in the vast view of New York City, listening to the honking of the cars below, and the many lights illuminating the midnight sky.

Her own little personal playground.

"Watch out Spidey," the Black Cat whispered as she jumped out acrobatically from the window. "The cat's now loose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Insulting_, Felicia thought as she leapt from building to building.

And the lack of difficulty of her latest heist pretty much was. The security system of the place she just robbed was so half-assed that it didn't even deserve to be _called_ one! There weren't any guards, not even a safe, no _challenge_ whatsoever! The arrogance of some people, that no one would dare rob them, made the Black Cat's blood boil.

_Honestly, they _deserved_ to get robbed!_

But at least it wasn't a total loss. Her new prizes, including a pearl necklace and several delicately crafted diamond rings, were hidden in secret pouches inside her suit.

Whipping out her grappling hook, Felicia took aim and pulled the trigger. With a hiss, the hook went flying through the air, burying itself sturdily into the concrete of the corner of a far off building.

Smirking, Felicia leaped like an expert gymnast, diving into a temporary freefall before the cable tightened and the swing began. She grinned, reveling in the thrill of the wind blowing through the face and her hair. It was times like these when the Black Cat felt truly _alive_.

When she began to swing upward, she pressed a button on the grapple, disconnected the hook with the cable. The strong, thin wire retracting nearly instantly into the device, and Felicia was sailing freely through the air.

When she was right over the building next to the one she had hooked, she twisted her body into a graceful flip, landing on the top of the tall structure on all fours with nothing short of feline elegance. Felicia stood up smirking, pleased with her skills.

"So a cat always _does_ land on her feet."

Warmth filled her chest at the sound of the voice as her lips quirked into an impulsive smile. _'Bout time_, she thought as she turned around.

There he was, Spiderman, clad in his usual red and blue spandex, arms crossed and shifting to the right. His full suit clung to his body as tightly as hers did, revealing his strong, muscular form which made Felicia regularly fantasize about tearing the synthetic fabric off and getting her claws on what was underneath.

If there was only one thing she loved about him, it was the mask. It made him completely unreadable. He was a complete mystery, and that unknown factor sent shivers down her spine. The mask was his identity as Spiderman, a hero who was beyond any normal human, the one who protected the city.

"Took long enough, Spider," giving a seductive smirk. "Don't you know not to leave a lady waiting?"

He closed the distance between them, muscles on his chest and his arms rippling visibly, even under his suit, as he walked. _Sexy bastard…_

"So what brings you out in this neck of the city, Felicia?" he asked casually, but she was sure of the accusing undertone to it.

They knew each other so well.

"Do I always need a reason for a little midnight stroll?" she stretched her arms, making sure to jut out her hips, showing off her figure.

"If it's you, then yeah," he said after a moment.

"Oh," Felicia mock pouted. "Now you're just being mean."

"Come on, Cat," he said, getting even closer, now at a more threatening distance. "Whenever I see you, you're either in trouble or _on your way_ to trouble. So which is it this time?"

"Mmmm," Felicia grinned mischievously, placing her gloved hand on his muscled chest, and she could feel his heartbeat increase. She moved in closer, her face just inches away from his. "You wanna find out?"

_I've got him where I want him._

With all her strength, she did a sweeping kick at Spiderman's legs as she pushed him away, making him fall over. Taking advantage of the situation, she blew a quick kiss before she cartwheeled away from the masked hero and leaped onto the nearest building, determined to make her escape.

Though she was focused on evading the area, on the inside, she was giggling with glee. Oh, how she loved torturing Spiderman! The farthest she'd ever gotten was a kiss, one that, to this day, sent butterflies flying in her stomach whenever she thought about it. Felicia had gotten away so many times, using her feminine charms to her advantage. There had been only one time which she had lost, and she got off easy, handing her stolen prize back.

Regardless of the consequences, she didn't have any intention of getting caught ever again.

Anticipating his next move, she did an immediate roll to the right, missing a web being shot right where she was just standing. Quick as lightning, she rolled away again as she barely missed Spiderman's kick. _Damn, he's fast_, she thought as she flipped onto the next building, breaking into a run, only to halt as the masked hero appeared from nowhere just several feet in front of her.

_Not good._ The Black Cat was by no means weak. She was an excellent martial artist, but she could only last against Spiderman, who had superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes, for so long. All those other times she had gotten away were thanks to evading him. Now, he was up close and personal.

"Guess luck's not on your side tonight, Felicia," he said cockily.

"Fight's not over yet, Spider," she said, delivering a high kick that would have left a nasty mark on his masked face, had he not ducked under and dodged it. Next came a strike on Spiderman's part, which she managed to miss, but only by a hair's length. It was his turn to kick now, aiming for her upper side, but Felicia managed to duck, cartwheeling to the other side of the building's top.

He shot a web at her, barely missing her ankle. Felicia frowned. It wasn't like him to miss like that. Her eyes widened as she saw him pull on the web with his immense strength while jumping in the air, bringing him forward as he prepared to land a devastating kick. She had only seconds to roll out of the way. When Spiderman landed, the Felicia readied herself for her next move.

As fast as the Black Cat's grace and reflexes would allow, she swiped her claws at Spiderman, her right one first, to which he made a simple shift of the body and dodged with almost no effort. But then she took him by surprise and brought her left down on his left shoulder, which was exactly where she anticipated. It wasn't enough to cause any serious injury, only tearing a scrap or two off his costume and grazing his skin, but that had managed to catch him off-guard.

_Now's my chance!_ Wasting no time, she pressed her body tightly against the masked hero's, gloved hands clutching his masked face as she pressed her lips against his. Felicia didn't count it as a proper kiss with his mask still on, not like the one she had once with him before, but it was enough to play him right into her claws.

Feeling strong hands roam up her body, Felicia smiled in her mind. _Works every time_ …

…but she was shocked as the same hands quickly gripped her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Not falling for that again," Spiderman delivered a swift kick to her solar plexus.

"UGHH!" Felicia grunted as the wind was knocked out of her, the force of the kick sending her flat on her back. Before she could even make a move to get up, she heard several _thwits_ of webbing flying through the air and to her wrists, pinning both her arms to the floor. Instinctively, she tried to move her legs, but gasped when she saw that her ankles were bound in the same way.

_Oh shit_, Felicia thought as she struggled against her webbed bonds with all her strength, desperate to break free, but with no avail. _This _wasn't_ part of the plan._

"See what happens when you play in a spider-web, kitty-cat?" he said, crossing his arms arrogantly, casually walking over to her. "Sooner or later, you get tangled up."

Felicia gritted her teeth as she thought frantically of what to do. She couldn't move, and from this position all she could do was-

An idea struck her mind.

"Does it hurt?" she cooed as he rubbed where she had scratched him.

"Naw," Spiderman said sarcastically. "Just better hope I don't get cat-scratch-fever though."

"Hmm," her lovely lips formed into a smirk. "Well why don't you _punish_ me then?"

"Huh?" her smirk widened at his confusion.

"Don't tell me you're not thinking it," she said seductively, bringing her head back, showing off her neck. "Pretty kinky of you, tying me down like this."

Though Spiderman's expression was always masked away from Felicia, one way she was able to read him was when he spoke. She could read the undertones of his witty banter, seemingly meaningless comments, but what spoke volumes on its own right now, was his silence.

It meant she was _winning_.

"Didn't think that you were the bondage type," she continued. "Naughty, but you know, it kind of turns me on."

Still, he was silent.

"Why so shy, Spider? It's not like I'd say no."

To be honest, it aroused Felicia quite a bit, the thought of Spiderman exploring her body thoroughly, massaging her breasts, trailing his tongue down her neck, and while she was tied down like she was. Unable to do anything but accept the pleasure he offered her.

Then, to both her shock and delight, her eyes fell to the masked hero's crotch, where a rather large bulge was beginning to form. _Oh, is he as big as he looks from here?_ She was getting wet just thinking about it.

"You know you asked if I stole anything? It's hidden…_somewhere_ on me," Felicia winked. "If you can _find_ it, you can have it."

"Well," he finally spoke, and in a split second, he was on top of her, holding his weight up just so that their bodies were less than an inch apart from each other. He lifted one hand to bring his mask up just so that his mouth was uncovered, revealing a chiseled jaw moving to form a grin. "Who am I to deny a lady what she wants?"

Before she could say anything to that, Spiderman crushed his lips against hers.

Closing her eyes, Felicia moaned into the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, relishing in the feel of the hot, wet organ running itself through her mouth before wrestling it with her own. She felt him collapse on top of her, the full weight of his muscular form molded against hers, his ripped chest squishing her breasts.

"Mmmmfff!" She let out a small sound of surprise into his mouth as she felt his fully erect cock grind against her sex through both their clothes, sending entirely new waves of pleasure that made her squirm under him and in her bonds.

When they broke apart for air, Spiderman moved down, trailing hungry, lustful, tonguing kisses over her jaw, her pulse, and down her neck.

"Mnnnnn…oh…" Moaning with her now free mouth, Felicia tried to move her hands out of the craving to touch him, to _feel_ him, but was reminded of her bonds. The fact that Felicia couldn't move, that she couldn't indulge her desire on him like he was with her caused her to be considerably pissed.

And yet, it made the Black Cat's lust grow tenfold.

When he was at her collarbone, the kisses stopped. Felicia looked up, annoyed, but that soon faded as she saw Spiderman pulling down her zipper, freeing her breasts from the latex. She grinned with anticipation as he reached down, expecting another session of pleasure. But instead of grabbing her boobs, Spiderman found her secret pocket, the one directly under the right of her chest, where she had kept her stolen treasures for the night.

"And what might these be?" he asked, the necklace dangling from his hand, which was currently holding several rings as well.

"Congratulations," she winked. "You caught me. Now what'll you _do_ to me?"

"These can wait," he grinned, dropping the jewels on the floor. Lowering his head down to her chest, Spiderman pressed his open mouth on her right nipple, sucking on it, teething it, and flicking it with his tongue. He didn't forget the other one, which he firmly grabbed and kneaded with his strong but gentle hands.

"Oh…ah…Spidey…" Felicia's symphony of erotic moaning began again, struggling harder against the webbing that held her arms and legs down. This was getting insane! She needed to get her claws on him! Felicia needed to ravage him! She wanted to sink her fingers into that muscled torso, squeeze that rock hard ass, and grip that cock before shoving it in her mouth!

"Ahhhh…" Felicia groaned as Spiderman gently bit at her nipple, but was pulled out of her state of elation when she no longer felt his teasing tongue on one breast, and his groping hand on the other. Irritated yet again, it was short lived at what she saw. She gave a small gasp as Spiderman unzipped her tight pants and pulled down her panties, leaving nothing left to cover her hot, wet lady parts.

_Is he gonna…?_

"KYAH!" Felicia yelped as she felt Spiderman's tongue enter her pussy.

_Yup, he's gonna._

Her cry of surprise quickly turned into a series of pleasure-filled moans as Spiderman's tongue searched thoroughly through her vagina, her own wetness mixing with that of his mouth. He wiped her walls with his tongue, lapping up moisture which was quickly replaced by even more. Finding her clit, he licked it agonizingly slow, but took the time to press against it, each time harder than the last.

"You're so wet," he muttered, almost incoherently as he buried his faced in between her bound legs, licking and sucking her pussy with greedy hunger.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as he began flicking at her clit with his tongue, the teasing gesture making her wriggle and writhe even harder. At this point, she was struggling against the bonds even harder than before. Felicia wanted to wrap her legs around his head and pull it deeper inside of her.

This was _torture_.

Wonderful, sexy, erotic, intoxicating _torture_.

Closing her eyes, Felicia

"I-I'm close…" she said, her moans growing louder as Spiderman licked harder, but slower, a clear indication that he heard her. As the ecstasy increased, the Black Cat could feel herself getting ready to come.

"Ah…Ughn…" Felicia clenched her fists as she struggled to hold herself in, not ready or willing to let this session of pleasure end. But he kept licking harder, practically digging into her vagina with his tongue. She used every ounce of her willpower to keep herself from coming, desperate to soak up every last minute of his tongue in her pussy.

"_SPIDERMAN!_" she shrieked as at last, she came to a shattering climax. Spiderman lapped up all the fluids from her orgasm, which lasted for a good long few seconds, much to both their pleasing.

It was as if it had been building up and waiting for release from the first moment the two had seen each other.

When she was finished, Felicia went nearly slack from exhaustion, her eyes almost closing as she basked in the afterglow of what had just happened. Panting heavily, she watched Spiderman lick his lips clean of any remaining fluid, and smirked before he pulled his mask back over his lower face. As he stood up, Felicia could feel his masked eyes drinking in the details of her body for a minute. She smirked as he knelt down to re-zip up her pants.

"Done with me already?" she mock-pouted, nearly shivering as his hand brushed against her legs.

Honestly, she did feel a little disappointed. She was tired from the orgasm, but that didn't mean she was any less horny.

"Sorry to disappoint you Cat," the masked hero said. "But I can't leave you out here with these guys hanging out," he stroked her breasts lightly, making her sigh, before zipping her top.

She smirked, but it quickly vanished as she saw Spiderman turn around and stroll casually to the side of the building.

"Wha-what are you…?" Felicia almost stuttered.

"Told you that you'd get stuck in a web if you play around in it long enough," the smile in his voice infuriated her.

He was going to leave her like _this_?!

"Catch you later, Cat," his red and blue form swiftly leapt from the building and she could hear a web shooting out from his wrist.

"You bastard!" she howled as all her previous fatigue dissolved into pure fury. With angry strength, she pulled at her bonds, struggling with every last ounce of her strength to rip out of the webbings just so she could turn the tables and chase after _Spiderman_, rather than the usual vice-versa.

For several minutes, she thrashed and wriggled, teeth clenched as she franticly tried to escape the webs that held her down.

When her limbs began aching and begging for rest, the Black Cat finally stopped writhing, letting out a sound that was halfway between a cry of defeat and a heated growl.

Though Felicia was angry, angrier than she had ever been in a long time, she couldn't fight off that wide smile.


End file.
